Une disparition dévastatrice
by Love-Densi
Summary: Kensi et Deeks vivent une vie de famille bien tranquille, mais une enquête va tout chambouler ...
1. Chapter 1

...: A ton tour, Deeks ! J'y suis allé, i peine une heure !

En effet, c'était la nuit, et une petite fille d'un an, empêchait ses parents de dormir. Elle était blonde, comme son père avec les même yeux vairons que sa mère. Une petite merveille, qui faisait des siennes ! Deeks se leva, alors pour laisser dormir sa petite amie, il revint un quart d'heure après, et s'endormit dans les trente secondes qui suivirent. Le réveil fut dur pour nos deux agents préférés, car aujourd'hui leurs congés se terminaient. Kensi appréhendait un peu cette journée puisque ce serait le premier jour loin de sa fille, le premier jour qu'elle la confierait à une inconnue, même si bien évidemment, elle avait demandé à Eric et Nell de vérifier son passé, son casier, ses réseaux sociaux, tout ! Ils se préparèrent et au moment de laisser leur fille, Kensi eut un moment de doute. Devait-elle reprendre le travail dès maintenant ? La nounou était-elle compétente ? Kensi hésita à rester un jour de plus chez elle, mais Deeks la rassura et ils se dirigèrent vers l'OPS avec quelques minutes de retard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut une réelle surprise. Touts les agents les attendaient, ils applaudissaient et les félicitaient pour la naissance de Zoé, et leur retour au travail. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent leur bureau respectif, Callen et Sam leur adressèrent un petit sourire en coin.

**Kensi **: Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

**Deeks** : Vous nous cachez quelque chose !

**Callen** : Nous ? Pas du tout !

**Deeks** : Allez, soyez sympa, on vient de reprendre le travail, vous allez déjà pas nous charrier !

**Sam** : Vous êtes en retard ….

**Callen** : Et vous savez ce que vous faisiez quand vous étiez en retard avant ?

**Sam** : Une petite Zoé !

**Deeks** : Il est vrai qu'en tant qu'ancien avocat, vous avez un bon raisonnement mais, parce que oui, il y a un mais ! On était malheureusement pas en train de faire une petite sœur à Zoé, on …

**Kensi** : Deeks ! Tais toi !

**Sam** : Donc … Vous faisiez ?

**Kensi** : Les gars …

**Callen** : Quoi ? On a pas le droit de savoir ? On est vos co-équipiers quand même !

**Sam** : Et les potentiels futurs témoins de Deeks !

**Deeks** : Ils ont pas tord sur ce coup …

**Kensi** : Tu veux dire que moi j'ai tord ?

**Deeks **: Quoi ? … Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

**Kensi** : Mais tu l'as pensé !

**Deeks** : Non, non ! Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, euh, c'est que …

**Kensi** : Que ?

**Deeks** : On devrait peut-être leur dire pourquoi on est en retard …

**Kensi** : Ça les regarde pas !

**Deeks** : Ce sont mes futurs témoins ! Si jamais, un jour, on envisage de se marier.

**Sam** : On est toujours là !

**Kensi** : On était en retard, car j'avais peur de laisser Zoé à sa nourrice ! Voilà ! Vous savez que je suis devenue sensible, que je ne suis plus la Kensi Blye qui se montre forte tout le temps ! C'est bon ? Vous êtes contents ?

**Callen** : Kensi … T'énerves pas, on voulait juste vous embêter un peu …

**Sam** : Et tu sais très bien que t'es toujours notre Kensi Blye, la meilleure de toutes !

**Deeks** : Et puis, quand t'es sensible, t'es trop sexy !

**Kensi** : Deeks !

**Deeks** : Quoi ?

**Hetty** : * Arrivant de nul part * Je ne veux absolument pas savoir le sujet de vos conversations. Je tiens à re-féliciter Mr Deeks et Mlle Blye pour la petite Zoé, mais une enquête vous attends. Je monte également avec vous puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être briefée sur cette affaire avant vous.

**Densi** : Merci.

**Callen** : C'est la première fois que ça vous arrive Hetty !

**Deeks** : * Rigolant et imitant un journaliste* Vos impressions ? Quels sont vos ressentis ?

**Hetty** : Au travail Messieurs !

* * *

><p>Un court chapitre, sorry ! Mais j'espère que vous aimez ce début de fiction ;)<p>

Plus y'aura de review, plus vite je mettrai la suite ;D Bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai oublié de préciser hier, mais on s'en doute tous: NCIS:LA ne m'appartient pas ..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre précédent, et que vous aimerez celui-ci ;)_

* * *

><p>Ils montèrent donc les escaliers en rigolant et rejoignirent Eric et Nell dans la salle des opérations. Sur l'écran géant, on pouvait apercevoir deux photos de famille de marin's.<p>

**Nell**: Contentes que vous soyez revenus !

**Hetty**: Hum-hum ! L'enquête, je vous prie.

**Eric**: Deux petites filles ont été enlevé, une hier soir, et l'autre, il y a deux jours. Ce sont toutes des filles de marin's … Elles ont entre huit mois et un an.

**Nell**: On a malheureusement retrouvé le corps d'une des petites, celle enlevée il y a deux jours … Elle s'appelait Kayla Ross, huit mois, son père est le caporal John Ross, casier judiciaire vierge, de même que pour sa femme.

**Eric**: On a vérifié pour l'autre famille, Joyle, c'est la même chose.

**Sam**: Où les a t-on vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Nell**: A leur domicile … Les parents étaient au travail, et c'était une nourrice qui les gardait.

**Callen**: On peut joindre les nourrices ?

**Nell**: Elles ont été tué le jour de l'enlèvement ….

**Hetty**: Nous avons donc trois victimes pour l'instant … Si le tueur/kidnappeur respecte son mode opératoire, la fillette enlevée hier soir, sera morte avant le coucher du soleil …

**Kensi**: On doit la retrouver !

**Deeks**: On va tout faire pour !

**Callen**: Kensi, Deeks, allez voir la famille Joyle. Faites en sorte que les parents vous révèlent des indices ! Sam et moi allons voir les parents de la petite Kayla …

**Deeks**: D'accord. Je conduis.

**Kensi**: *Pensive * Si tu veux …

**Hetty**: Faites attention !

Du côté de Kensi/Deeks:

**Deeks**: Ça va pas Ken's ?

**Kensi**: Hein ? Euh … Si. C'est juste que je pense à Zoé … Les parents des filles étaient au travail et elles étaient gardé par une nourrice … Comme Zoé !

**Deeks**: On est pas des marin's …

**Kensi**: Oui, mais notre travail, c'est pour les marin's, je suis une fille de marin's … J'ai tellement peur …

**Deeks**: T'inquiètes pas, Zoé va très bien, et personne ne lui fera de mal, tu veux appeler la nourrice avant de descendre de la voiture ?

**Kensi**: Oui … *Elle téléphone * *A Deeks * T'as raison, elle va très bien ! Bon, allez, on va voir la famille …

**Deeks**: *Toque à la porte * NCIS !

**Max Joyle** : Oui ?

**Deeks**: Bonjours Mr Joyle, je suis le lieutenant Deeks, et voici ma partenaire, l'agent Blye. On est sur l'affaire pour retrouver votre fille. On peut entrer ?

**Max**: Oui, bien sûr … Vous voulez du thé, du café ?

**Kensi**: Non, merci … On aurait quelques questions à vous poser, à vous et à votre femme.

**Max**: Allez-y. *La femme arrive *

**Deeks**: Quand avez-vous vu votre fille pour la dernière fois ?

**Max**: Avant de partir au travail, on a les mêmes horaires, donc vers dix-neuf heures …

**Deeks**: Avez-vous des ennemis, au travail ou en dehors ?

**Max**: Non … Non, personne nous veut du mal, et encore moins à notre petite fille …

**Laura**: *En pleure * Mon bébé … Elle est si innocente, pourquoi elle ?

**Kensi**: Je suis désolée Madame, on ne sait pas encore …

**Laura**: Vous ne devriez pas mettre notre téléphone sur écoute si jamais il y a une demande de raçon ?

**Kensi**: *Se levant, et frottant ses yeux * Cela ne servirait à rien … Je suis désolée *Elle part vers la voiture *

**Laura** : Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? *Voyant la tête de Deeks * Dites moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

**Deeks**: Une autre petite fille a été enlevée il y a deux jours … Il n'y a pas eu de demande de rançon …

**Laura**: Comment l'avez vous retrouvé ?

**Deeks**: C'est la police qui la retrouvé ce matin, … Malheureusement, décédée …

**Laura**: *Pleurant et criant * Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible, mon bébé !

**Max**: Mon cœur *La prenant dans ses bras * Ils vont la retrouver avant …

**Deeks**: Je suis vraiment désolé … Si jamais vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, appelez moi. *Il leur laisse une carte et rejoint Kensi * Kensi …

**Kensi**: T'imagines qu'on t'annonces ça toi, un jour ? « Ta fille est enlevée mais elle sera sûrement morte ce soir ! » C'est horrible !

**Deeks**: *Prenant Kensi dans les bras * Ça ne nous arrivera pas à nous … Allez viens, on rentre à l'OPS.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, et pour une fois, ce fut encore Deeks au volant. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam et Callen étaient déjà rentré.

**Sam**: Du nouveau ?

**Deeks**: Apparemment la famille n'avait pas d'ennemis … Rien qui va nous aider quoi …

**Callen**: Pareil pour nous … C'est dur de voir les familles dans cet état … Dire que leur fille venait à peine de de naître … Comment tu peux te reconstruire après ça ?

**Sam**: Merci de nous plomber le moral à zéro G.

**Callen**: Désolé, mais là, on a rien, on peut rien faire à part attendre, et attendre va faire mourir une petite fille et provoquer un enlèvement d'une autre …

**Eric**: *Sifflant * On a réussi à avoir le véhicule du kidnappeur grâce au caméra de surveillance devant la maison des Ross. C'est une BMW X6 E71 XDRIVE 30D 235 noir.

**Kensi**: T'as réussi à savoir le propriétaire grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation ?

**Eric**: Pas pour l'instant, on a besoin de temps …

**Sam**: On a pas de temps à te donner Eric …

**Eric**: Je sais … Mais si vous n'avez pas d'autres solutions … Cette petite fille va mourir …

* * *

><p>Un tout petit plus long ^^ Des review ? :$ Je poste la suite au plus vite :D Bisous<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Avant toutes choses, je tiens à dire : #**JeSuisCharlie**. On ne doit pas avoir peur de s'exprimer librement ! Une grande pensée aux victimes et à leur famille._

* * *

><p>Les têtes des quatre agents se décomposèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à trouver une piste mais malheureusement, ce qu'Eric avait prévu arriva … L'équipe reçu un appel de la LAPD pour les prévenir que la petite fille venait d'être retrouvée morte dans un parc. Ils se rendirent donc au parc, espérant trouver des indices avant d'aller annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux parents.<p>

L'équipe souleva la bande jaune où était écrit: « Police line do not cross » et avança dans la zone délimitée par la LAPD. Le corps de la petite fille avait déjà été emmené à la morgue, ce qui arrangea Kensi qui ne voulait absolument pas voir le corps sans vie d'une petite innocente. Ils commencèrent alors leurs recherches d'indices, en se séparant.

Au bout de trente minutes, Kensi annonça qu'elle avait quelque chose par son oreillette, ce fut Deeks le premier arrivé. Il vit alors Kensi en pleure, voulant savoir pourquoi, il tourna sa tête en direction du regard de Kensi. Il eut envie de vomir, lui aussi. En effet, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant que la morgue n'avait reçu que le corps de la petite, la tête n'avait pas encore été trouvée. Et malheureusement pour Kensi, ce fut elle qui la trouva. Deeks prit alors Kensi dans ses bras, et il les emmena un peu plus loin de cet endroit laissant appeler Callen la morgue. Deeks essuya avec son pouce les larmes de la mère de sa fille. Il vit qu'elle avait le regard dans le vide, sans expression, comme si elle était en état de choc.

**Deeks**: Ken's … Il ne faut plus que tu penses à cette image … Fais comme toutes les horreurs que tu as déjà vu, … Oublies … Je sais que c'est dur, mais comme toi, tu le dit, tu es un agent entraîné à voir certaines choses et ça ne t'affecte pas …

**Kensi**: * En pleure et hurlant* Deeks ! Ça, c'est pas une chose horrible, c'est pire, c'est affreux ! Comment un être humain peut faire ça ? Quelle haine a-t-il envers les marin's, envers les enfants ? Il ne peut pas être humain ! C'est pas possible ! Je sais que je dis toujours que ça ne m'affecte pas, mais là, c'est vraiment … Ça pourrait être Zoé … Je suis vraiment devenue sensible depuis qu'on a eu Zoé … Et puis, c'est notre premier jour, c'est notre reprise, et il faut forcément que ça tombe sur une enquête difficile, aussi bien dans la durée que moralement …

**Deeks**: *La serrant encore plus * Peut-être qu'on a repris le travail trop tôt … Mais Kensi, saches que Zoé va bien ! Il ne lui arrivera rien et tu sais pourquoi ? *Elle fait signe que non * Parce que sa maman, c'est Kensi Blye, c'est une femme extra-ordinaire, c'est une femme et une mère parfaite et elle la protégera toujours de son mieux !

**Kensi**: *Essuyant ses larmes et embrassant Deeks * T'as sûrement raison, merci Deeks …

**Callen**: *Arrivant * Hey ! Les tourtereaux ?

**Kensi**: *Émettant un semblant de sourire * Quoi ?

**Callen**: On retourne à l'OPS … Si ça va pas, Hetty peut vous donner un prolongement de vos congés, on comprendra !

**Kensi**: On reste sur l'enquête Callen, on ne va pas abandonné ces marin's …. Et leurs enfants ….

**Deeks**: Kensi a raison, aucune fille n'a été porté disparue ?

**Callen**: Pas de nouvelle à ce propos !

**Deeks**: Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, hein ?

**Callen**: Pour l'instant oui, allez, on rentre !

**Deeks**: Ouais ! *Son téléphone sonne * Allô ? […] Calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? […] Vous pouvez le voir ? […] Restez cachée ! […] J'envoie une patrouille de police tout de suite, on arrive au plus vite ! […] Surtout ne raccrochez pas !

**Callen**: Qui c'est ?

**Deeks**: *Regardant tristement Kensi * Notre nourrice …

**Kensi**: *Pleurant à nouveau * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Deeks**: Avant que je t'explique, Callen envoie une patrouille de police chez nous … Kensi, le kidnappeur est chez nous … La nourrice a réussi à se cacher avec Zoé mais elle a très peur de se faire découvrir avant que la police n'arrive … *La prenant dans ses bras * T'inquiètes pas, on va réussir à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne sorte de notre maison !

**Kensi**: Tu … Tu m'avais dit, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! *Se dégageant de son emprise et criant* T'es un menteur ! *Courant vers la voiture * Je vais la sauver notre fille, moi ! Et ça ne sera pas un mensonge !

**Deeks**: Kensi …

**Callen**: C'est normal, laisses lui du temps de digérer ça, elle ne t'en veux pas, elle a juste besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un … Maintenant, rejoints la … On se retrouve chez vous !

**Deeks**: Merci Callen … *Courant à la voiture, rejoignant Kensi * Kensi …

**Kensi**: Non, ne me parle pas ! *Démarrant en trombe la voiture *

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue que y'a un peu de sadisme là ^^ J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ! A demain, pour le prochain et dernier chapitre :)<em>

_Bisous _


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est là ! Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, la patrouille de police était déjà là. Kensi sortit en courant sans prendre le temps de fermer la portière de sa voiture. Les officiers arrivèrent près d'eux et secouèrent leur tête de gauche à droite, ils expliquèrent leur geste en leur disant que leur nourrice était dans le salon, malheureusement décédée, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur enfant. Kensi s'effondra dans les bras de Deeks lui donnant des coups de poings inoffensifs sur son torse. Deeks, quant à lui, ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il serra sa petite amie, qui avec ce geste, ne put le taper encore, et remercia d'un signe de tête les officiers qui installèrent le ruban jaune, pour délimiter la zone à ne pas franchir. Callen et Sam ne tardèrent pas à arriver et voyant les têtes de leurs co-équipiers, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivé à temps et qu'il fallait dès à présent se dépêcher à trouver des pistes pour retrouver Zoé saine et sauve.<p>

Kensi et Deeks furent obligés d'aller à l'Ops pendant que le loup solitaire et le Navy Seal fouillaient la scène de crime, qui se trouvait chez Kensi et Deeks. Ils trouvèrent un mot qui leur été adressé:

«Je vous ai observé, Agent Blye et Lieutenant Deeks. Votre fille vous est chère ! Mais j'ai décidé de vous la prendre, et cette fois je ne vais pas respecter mon mode opératoire, comme vous le dites si bien, je vais garder votre petite chérie, Zoé, avec moi, pour un sacré bout de temps, et le jour où elle sera assez grande, je lui ordonnerait de vous tuer, vous deux, vos co-équipiers et votre patronne. Comme ça, vous ne pourrait même pas faire votre deuil, mais quoi ? Au moins elle reste en vie ! C'est un beau cadeau que je vous fait ! Ps: C'est le dernier enfant que j'enlève, vous ne trouverez donc plus aucune piste pour me retrouver, tant pis pour vous ! J'espère que vous avez pris pleins de photos de votre ex-fille parce que vous allez très vite oublier son visage …. Bonne Année en retard, Agent Blye et Lieutenant Deeks.»

Callen regarda Sam, inquiet, comment allaient-ils annoncer ça à leurs amis ? Il fallait absolument trouver un autre indice que celui-là, pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un espoir à Kensi et Deeks. Ils fouillèrent la maison pendant deux heures sans retrouver le moindre indice. Sam qui fouillait la chambre vit un cadre de photo posé sur la table de nuit du couple. Il le prit dans ses mains, et sourit, il se rappelait de ce moment, c'est lui qui avait prit cette photo : le jour de la naissance de Zoé, Kensi tenait sa fille dans les bras et Deeks embrassait Kensi sur les cheveux. Il reposa le cadre à sa place et trouva dans le tiroir une bague de fiançailles. Deeks avait donc vraiment prévu de faire sa demande … Mais après cette tragédie, Kensi allait-elle se remettre, et accepter sa demande ?

Ils rentrèrent à l'OPS, Kensi et Deeks les attendait, et se ruèrent vers eux pour leur demander des nouvelles.

**Kensi**: *Les yeux rougis * Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Dites moi que oui, je vous en supplie …

**Sam**: Oui, on a trouvé une lettre …

**Deeks**: Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes alors ? C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

**Callen**: Lisez … *Tendant la lettre à ces co-équipiers *

Au fur et à mesure que le couple lisait la lettre, les larmes dévalèrent sur leurs joues.

**Kensi**: *Pleurant * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il veut me prendre mon bébé ?...

**Sam**: On ne sait pas encore, mais voyez le bon côté des choses … Il ne va pas la tuer.

**Deeks**: *S'énervant * Le bon côté des choses ? T'es dans quel camp Sam ? Notre fille est enlevée et tu dis que c'est une bonne chose ?

**Callen**: Ce que Sam essaye de dire, c'est que ça nous laisse plus de temps pour la retrouver … Vivante !

**Eric**: *Sifflant * On a retrouvé le propriétaire grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation !

**Deeks**: C'est qui ?

**Eric**: Un certain Josh McLow … Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Densi**: Non …

**Sam: **Son adresse ?

**Eric**: Envoyée sur vos téléphones … Bonne chance les gars !

Ils partirent tous à l'adresse de ce Josh McLow, y compris Kensi et Deeks qui voulaient absolument voir le kidnappeur de leur fille en personne, et si nécessaire le tuer de leurs propres mains.

Les agents de prirent même pas le temps de frapper à la porte, qu'ils la défoncèrent et entrèrent arme à la main. Josh était là, face à eux, surpris d'être retrouvé, et surtout aussi rapidement, tenant Zoé dans ses bras, et lui disant que c'était lui son père.

**Josh**: Agent Blye ? Lieutenant Deeks ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

**Kensi: **Rends moi ma fille maintenant, ou je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux !

**Josh**: Tu n'oserai pas, de peur de toucher ta fille !

**Deeks: **A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr … Kensi est une excellente tireuse. Tu savais que c'était une tireuse d'élite ? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne le savais pas … Alors maintenant tu nous rends notre fille ou tu pars en enfer dès aujourd'hui !

**Josh**: Je préfère mourir que de vous rendre votre fille …

**Kensi: **Et bah comme ça, tu vas mourir, et on va récupérer notre fille. *Elle tire *

Josh tomba au sol, ce qui entraîna Zoé dans sa chute. Heureusement elle retomba sur lui, et ne fut pas blesser. Kensi couru prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et Deeks les rejoignit. Sam vérifia que Josh était bien mort et Callen appela Hetty.

Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état de santé du bébé, et repartirent à l'OPS.

Callen et Sam allèrent prévenir la famille Ross que l'assassin de leur fille avait été retrouvé, pendant que Kensi, Deeks et Zoé se dirigèrent vers la maison de la famille Joyle.

**Kensi**: Tu crois que le fait de voir Zoé ne va pas les effondrer ?

**Deeks**: Ils seront juste concentré sur le fait que l'on ai retrouvé l'assassin de leur fille … J'espère …

Ils frappèrent à la porte et furent accueilli par les deux parents.

**Laura**: *Pleurant * Vous avez des nouvelles ?

**Kensi**: On vient de retrouver son assassin … Je sais que ça ne va pas la faire revenir, mais ça va vous aider à faire votre deuil …

**Deeks**: On est vraiment désolé pour votre perte …

**Max**: *Tenant sa femme par les épaules* Merci … *Voyant Deeks tenir Zoé dans ses bras* C'est votre fille ?

**Deeks**: Oui … On est désolés de vous la montrer, mais on vient de la retrouver … On ne veut plus la lâcher …. Encore désolés …

**Laura**: J'aurai fait pareil à votre place …

**Kensi**: Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, vous avez notre carte.

**Max**: Merci.

La famille Deeks repartit chez elle, la maison ayant été complètement nettoyé. Deeks installa Zoé dans son cosy, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

**Kensi**: *Collé contre le torse de Deeks* Je crois que je vais démissionner … Je vais garder Zoé avec moi toute la journée.

**Deeks**: Si tu crois que c'est le mieux pour vous, alors je te soutiens !

**Kensi**: Merci Deeks, je t'aime.

**Deeks**: Je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime toutes les deux.

**Kensi**: Je dirai oui, quand tu me demanderas ...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que vous avez aimé cette fiction ! :D Des petites review, pour me donner votre avis ? *_*<em>

_A bientôt pour une prochaine fiction, ou un prochain OS !_

_Bisous _


End file.
